


Leveling Up, For Real

by yeska_noka



Category: Chaotic Butterfly
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: R for Tsukioka's method of falling asleep.
Relationships: Tsukioka Ryu/Sakurai Yuuichi





	Leveling Up, For Real

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in between the first set of lines are directly from Mousi's writing. It would really help if you read that, but I added it here as well to give some direct context.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakkun?" Tsukioka whispered in the dark of their hotel room in the middle of the night. "Sakkun!"

"What?" Sakurai answered eventually, voice gruff.

"Are you awake?"

"I am _now_ , idiot," Sakurai grunted. He rolled over onto his side, wincing at the pull of his stiff muscles. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep," Tsukioka said plaintively.

"That sucks, because we've got two more shows tomorrow," Sakurai let his eyes slip shut again, "so you probably ought to."

"But I _can't_ ," Tsukioka insisted, and Sakurai heard the rustling of Tsukioka moving around in his blankets. "My brain won't shut up."

"Count sheep."

Tsukioka's pout was perfectly audible. "I don't like sheep. They smell."

"Then count _something else_ ," Sakurai snapped, trying to burrow deeper into his pillow. "Tsuki, shut up, okay? I just want to sleep."

"Well, me too!" Tsukioka protested. "But I can't!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?!"

There was silence for a couple seconds, during which Sakurai hoped fuzzily that maybe Tsukioka would just roll over and work it out for himself.

"Lemme sleep with you."

Sakurai's eyes popped back open. "You can't be serious." There was a moment of silence, during which Sakurai's brain slowly ground to the conclusion that Tsukioka was indeed serious. "What are you, five?"

"No." Tsukioka rustled some more, and suddenly was standing next to Sakurai's bed. There was just enough dim light filtering in through the window that Sakurai could make out his bed-headed silhouette looming over him. "Come on, let me."

Too exhausted to argue about it, Sakurai shifted over enough for Tsukioka to climb up on the edge of the bed, then grunted when Tsukioka shoved him over some more.

"Oi, too close," Sakurai protested grumpily when Tsukioka's heat settled against his side.

"Then do something about it," was Tsukioka's retort.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, Sakurai considers just ignoring him, but Tsukioka is _right there_ and that's the problem, and it's just too tempting. Before he can think about it too much, he's got his fingers up under Tsukioka's t-shirt, Tsukioka writhing in an attempt to escape the tickle-attack, giggling his head off.

"Stop, stop!" Tsukioka shrieks, but Sakurai has no such intention, especially when he's got the upper hand. He runs his fingers along Tsukioka's side until Tsukioka can't breathe, his cries for help nothing but airy gasps. It hits Sakurai suddenly with all the force of an express train, that what he'd really love is to see Tsukioka breathless and gasping from something _else_. He snatches his hands back as if he'd been burned, but Tsukioka does that weird mind-reading thing he does and his mouth is pressed to Sakurai's before Sakurai knows it.

It's just a quick kiss, Tsukioka trying to catch his breath and laughing too hard for anything else. But even that is shocking enough to Sakurai. He shoves at Tsukioka's shoulder.

"What the hell!"

Tsukioka grins at him in the grey of their room. "It got you to stop," he laughs. "Didn't it?"

Sakurai wants to argue that he'd pulled back _before_ Tsukioka had kissed him, but then he thinks of _why_ he pulled away and says nothing.

"Hey," Tsukioka says, sounding a bit more normal, although he's still breathing quickly. He pokes Sakurai in the side and Sakurai squirms away. "You've kissed YamaKou before," Tsukioka points out.

"Only once!" Sakurai retorts. "And that was an accident!"

"Well, it's a lot better when it's not an accident, you know?" Tsukioka sounds smug.

"'You know?'" Sakurai echoes. "And just why do you know?"

"School." Tsukioka laughs and snuggles closer. "Aww, come on," he says. "It's nice."

Sakurai wonders if it's normal to feel unreasonably jealous. Tsukioka is _theirs_. "What's nice?" He asks, suspicious.

Tsukioka laughs again, sweet and happy. "Kissing, of course!" He places a hand on Sakurai's shoulder, and it's like he's flipped a switch, because the room temperature suddenly feels ten degrees warmer. Sakurai doesn't push him away. "Come on," Tsukioka coaxes.

He should really, really say no, Sakurai thinks. Really. But he doesn't do that, either. His mouth mutters a traitorous " _okay_ ," and then Tsukioka's lips are back on his.

Sakurai hasn't kissed another guy before (well, besides that one time with Kouji, but that really _was_ an accident), and he's not sure what to expect. Honestly, he hasn't kissed all that many girls, either, but from what he does know, kissing Tsukioka doesn't feel much different. His lips aren't warm or cool, just a soft touch against Sakurai's that makes his heart flutter in his throat.

If he'd thought about kissing Tsukioka (which he can honestly say he hasn't), he wouldn't have thought he'd kiss like this. If anyone had asked, Sakurai would have told them that he doesn't think Tsukioka has ever kissed anyone at all. Which is clearly not true. Tsukioka seems calm, relaxed. His kiss is confident and unhurried, insistent enough to get Sakurai to respond, but not pushy.

And Sakurai can't help but kiss him back. He's come to like Tsukioka a lot, even if he might not admit it out loud, and Tsukioka is important to him. Annoying, yes. Stupidly cute, yes. A really good kisser... yes. Tsukioka makes it easy.

"Mmm," Tsukioka mumbles, and Sakurai can feel the vibration of it across his lips. "I like the way you kiss."

"You're not bad," Sakurai mumbles back, although he's secretly relieved that his limited experience hasn't shown. He gets a bit nervous though, when Tsukioka's hand starts to drift, stroking down his arm, along his side... the lower he goes, the faster Sakurai's heart races. "Um, Tsuki..."

He can't get out any more than that, though. Tsukioka just leans in closer, swipes a tongue across Sakurai's lower lip, and now Sakurai starts to panic a bit. It feels good, really good, but Tsukioka is fast moving into unknown territory. Too distracted and nervous to stop him, Sakurai freezes when Tsukioka slides his tongue against Sakurai's. Tsukioka, of course, notices, and Sakurai's grateful for the bit of breathing space he's afforded as Tsukioka pulls back a bit.

"Sakkun?" Tsukioka questions. "What's wrong?"

"Um. I..." Sakurai's a bit older than Tsukioka, and it's really embarrassing to admit that he's apparently significantly less experienced.

"Oh." Tsukioka's quiet. "You've... never touched a boy before."

"You _knew_ that," Sakurai hisses, blushing. "I told you that kiss with Kouji was an accident!"

"Sorry," Tsukioka says, sounding like he means it, and doesn't lean in to kiss him again, although his hand is still resting on Sakurai's hip. "If you don't want to..."

But that's just the thing. Sakurai _does_ want to. But it involves revealing something else he'd rather not: "It's just—" Sakurai takes a deep breath. "I've never kissed anyone like that," he whispers, and almost prays that Tsukioka doesn't hear him. Tsukioka doesn't laugh, doesn't say anything, and Sakurai thinks that maybe he's safe.

"...not even a girl?" Tsukioka says finally, softly. He sounds curious, maybe a bit surprised, but not judgmental. It makes Sakurai feel a bit better.

"No," he admits. "But I want to."

"Is there someone you like?" Tsukioka asks him.

"No," Sakurai says, because Tsukioka, usually so good at reading people, can still be a bit dense at times. "I mean I want to with _you_."

"Oh! Okay." Tsukioka sounds much happier about this, and even though Sakurai is shaking a bit, more nervous than he'd care to admit, he doesn't push Tsukioka away when he leans in again.

There's a really big difference, Sakurai finds out, in kissing like this. Kissing girls was pleasant (the little that he'd experienced), and kissing Tsukioka was nice, but kissing Tsukioka _like this_ makes Sakurai feel like he's liquid fire. He feels like he's melting as Tsukioka slides their tongues together, feels like he can't breathe, and the room temperature has definitely jumped another ten degrees. It unfortunately has another side effect, which Sakurai only notices when Tsukioka bumps their hips together with a pleased-sounding hum. The ragged noise it pulls from Sakurai's throat isn't quite so dignified. He tries to pull away again, wants to apologize, but Tsukioka won't let him go, his hand tightening on Sakurai's hip.

"Don't," he whispers, and Sakurai can feel Tsukioka's breath on his face. "It's really good."

"I don't know," Sakurai answers, because he doesn't, feeling unsure about everything all at once.

"You trust me," Tsukioka insists, knowing it's true. Sakurai nods, and he knows Tsukioka can see it despite the dark. "Then let me show you."

"Okay," Sakurai agrees, his voice small. He's all sorts of terrified, but he _does_ trust Tsukioka, knows he won't make fun of him (too much), and can't really think of anyone else he'd rather try it with. Even Kouji would just be weird, somehow - they're best friends. But with Tsukioka, it feels right.

"Relax." Sakurai really doesn't know if he can follow Tsukioka's instructions, but he does his best not to noticeably jump as Tsukioka slides his hand up Sakurai's hip a bit and then back down, this time slipping beneath the fabric of Sakurai's underwear. He's not touching him yet, but Sakurai's heart feels ready to beat right out of his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and tries to remember to breathe as Tsukioka slips his fingers along Sakurai's abdomen, his touch gentle.

"Tell me what you like," he says, and Sakurai doesn't think he can tell him anything, because there's no way he can even talk. All he manages is an inelegant, choked-off groan at first touch of Tsukioka's fingers on his erection. "Or, well." He can hear Tsukioka's smile. "Just stop me if there's anything you _don't_ like, then.

Sakurai isn't sure how anyone could _not_ like this, Tsukioka trailing fingertips across his skin, up and down and around, exploring, before finally wrapping his hand around Sakurai to give him a squeeze. Sakurai considers it a success that he doesn't come all over Tsukioka just from that.

"It'll help distract you a bit if you touch me, too," Tsukioka suggests. Sakurai wants to laugh. He can't tell if Tsukioka is being serious, or just being selfish, because touching Tsukioka like that isn't going to help Sakurai hold off any longer; Sakurai touches him anyway.

It's strange to touch someone else like this, instead of himself. There's a weird, disconnected feeling that does actually distract him. It's _almost_ like he's touching himself - there's a cock in his hand and a hand on his cock, but it's not the same thing, feels different and not as good and _better_ , all at the same time.

"Think you can concentrate enough to kiss me?" _Now_ Tsukioka is teasing, but Sakurai doesn't mind, actually. There's a kindness to it, and it makes him feel more comfortable, because Tsukioka hasn't changed at all, and neither has he, and it's just like normal. Still...

"Don't think so," he manages, gritting his teeth against the pleasure rushing through him.

"Well," Tsukioka says, "then you can kiss me after." He speeds up his strokes suddenly, leaving Sakurai gasping and struggling to do the same, lost in the tension gathering low in his abdomen. He does his best to match Tsukioka's pace, but Tsukioka twists his fingers and Sakurai can't hold back anymore.

" _Tsuki-chin_ ," he gasps, and spills himself across Tsukioka's fingers. He doesn't fight when Tsukioka shifts closer and wraps his sticky hand around Sakurai's, urging him on.

"Almost there," he says, and leans in to kiss Sakurai as he comes.

Tsukioka keeps kissing him as they come down, lazy and slow enough that they can mostly catch their breath. Tsukioka is the first to pull away, still in the lead, and wipes their hands off on the corner of the sheet.

"Eww," Sakurai comments, but Tsukioka assures him that housekeeping has seen worse. Sakurai hadn't even _thought_ about housekeeping, and it makes him blush violently to think about it now, but he doesn't argue the verity of Tsukioka's statement.

"'Tsuki-chin?'" Tsukioka asks, once they settled back down into the pillows.

"Huh?"

"You called me Tsuki-chin," he repeats, and then yawns.

"I..." Probably meant to say "Tsuki-chan" is what Sakurai thinks, but seeing as he doesn't even usually call him that, he says nothing.

"I like it," Tsukioka says, sounding decisive. "You should always call me that."

Sakurai blinks, and says okay when Tsukioka makes him promise.

"Good." And then Tsukioka is out, breathing softly against Sakurai's shoulder. Sakurai's mind is whirling and he knows that he'll never be able to sleep _now_...

The alarm wakes them both up in the morning, having soundly slept a full seven-and-a-half hours. Sakurai thinks there's something to be said for Tsukioka's methods.

Tsukioka's morning kiss makes him think there's something to be said for Tsukioka, as well.

Sakurai smiles.


End file.
